


The Sky Under The Sea

by rainebous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, it definitely isnt complete, the whole thing might be done soon??, this is just to share what i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebous/pseuds/rainebous
Summary: this is just a place where i can store this for the moment. its not even close to done so plz dont read it. or if you do, leave a comment for things i could fix or add. thnks





	The Sky Under The Sea

Even as Hoseok kept being told that it wasn’t his fault his best friend had died, that it wasn’t his fault that the only one that he truly cared about had killed himself. He shouldn’t blame himself for his death. Hoseok knew that it was his fault because if he had just payed a little more attention to him, all of this could have been avoided. If he had just been less of a selfish asshole, **Changkyun would have still been alive.**

  
_**“I still remember the night you tried to kiss me through the window”** _

  
Hoseok was used to hearing footsteps coming down the metal stairs outside of the apartment at 1am. 98% of the time it was Changkyun coming to see him. It was a regular occurrence, seeing either one of them walking up or down the fire-escape stairs at a ridiculous time in the morning, so they could go and visit the other without having to fight with the elevators inside the building and risk waking up any of their neighbours.  
Hoseok would usually have the window open for convenience sake so Changkyun didn’t have to worry about knocking on it and waiting for Hoseok to answer, but tonight it was just too cold to wait with the window open for the tell-tale footsteps of Changkyun coming down the fire-escape stairs.

\--

Tear streaks were the first thing Hoseok saw when he opened the door for Changkyun that night. It was a shock, he had only seen Changkyun cry once in the five years that they had known each other, and that was when his cat had been run over in front of him.  
“Changkyunnie, why are you crying?” He looked so vulnerable, so small. Hoseok wanted to bring the younger boy into his apartment and give him a mug of hot chocolate. Something was stopping him from doing that though, even with the younger standing there with no jacket and looking like he was about to freeze.  
“I’m just so frustrated hyung. I need to get out of my head, it’s painful in here.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really hyung. I think I just need a distraction.” When Hoseok actually looked at Changkyun instead of simply the tears on his face, he could tell the younger was contemplating something, he had that slightly scrunched up, trying to think, look on his face.  
“Oh, okay. Do you wan-”  
Hoseok guessed this was what Changkyun had been trying to decide, but he didn’t understand why it was happening, he didn’t know why the younger was kissing him, it freaked him out.  
He shoved Changkyun away in shock, much harder than he intended. “What the hell!?”

The force of Changkyun’s back hitting against the railing of the fire escape knocked the air out of his lungs. The younger had realised what he had just done.  
“Oh fuck. Hyung, I- I- I’m so sorry.” he hiccuped.  
Changkyun could barely see the worried look in Hoseok’s eyes as he had begun to cry again.  
“Changkyun, are you-”  
Without a word and more tears streaking his face, Changkyun turned around and ran back up the stairs to his apartment.

“-okay.”  
Hoseok could hear the rushed, heavy footsteps and the loud slam of the door as he stood in his own doorway shocked at what had just happened.  
Why would Changkyun kiss him? Was that the reason he was crying?  
Did he mean to kiss Hoseok as a distraction, or was it something more?

  
\--

  
“What the fuck did I just do? Why did I do that?”  
When Changkyun finally got back into his apartment he broke down.  
Just like every other time he had a break down, he was quiet. The only thing that could be heard were the sentences that he was muttering to himself. He really wanted to scream but he didn’t want anybody to hear him, particularly not Hoseok.  
Fuck- Hoseok. Changkyun was an idiot! Why did he kiss him?  
It wasn’t like he intended to do when he went down to the elder’s apartment that night. He was having another bad day so he just wanted some peace and quiet with Hoseok, drinking his famous hot chocolate with the whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top. Just the thought of Hoseok’s hot chocolate had Changkyun longing to go back down to see the older man.  
I am such an idiot! Holding his hands to his face, covering his nose as it was threatening to drip, he tried to make his way to the bathroom to wash his face. It took all but 3 seconds for him to crash into something, but that wasn’t due to his clumsiness this time.  
“Changkyun?”

Of course it was Hoseok, one would expect nothing less.

~~~~

 

  
  
It had been days since the last time they had seen each other. Hoseok was usually busy during the day and Changkyun just didn’t the energy to move from his room during the night.  
Today was no different, it was about 10 o’clock on a Friday night and Changkyun was curled up in a blanket, sitting in the corner of his dark bedroom just waiting for the noticeable door slam to signify that Hoseok was home so he could rest knowing that he was safe at home. Changkyun knew it would still be a while before he could do that. Hoseok was usually out at a club or somewhere he could get drunk. It was surprising when Changkyun heard the door slam and the elder’s voice from the apartment below him.  
The bad thing about living in an apartment building is that you could hear almost anything that a neighbour on any side, including above and below, does. Just by sitting in the dark corner of his bedroom, Changkyun could hear a lot, albeit faintly. The yelling, crying and the crush of objects against a wall in the place above him, the running shower and light singing next-door. And now to his dismay, the female moans and the creaking of Hoseok’s bed from the apartment below him.  
Changkyun had started crying at some point, with each creak, moan, or groan that he heard from the elder’s apartment, he would cry harder. He wishes that it was him instead of the stupid whore who Hoseok had underneath him.  
\--  
“Already wet for me, huh?” smirking, Hoseok rubs his index finger over his pick-up for that night’s clothed pussy making her squirm and writhe in her place underneath him. He leans over her and whispers into her ear in his deep sexy voice, “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me everything you want me to do to you and I'll gladly deliver.”  
“My- my shorts. Please take them off, p-please”  
“And do what then princess? Do you want me to play with you some more?” He asks while playing with the seams of her short-shorts. Hoseok was usually so turned on by hot chicks in skimpy clothes, but lately he was kind of disgusted by it. He was only half hard even as he was teasing and playing with the stunning girl in front of him.  
“Babe, y-yes, please!”  
He slowly peels off her shorts along with her underwear and drops them on the floor next to the bed. His smirk disappears when he sees how wet she is from the kissing and the little bit of dirty talk.  
She whines again. It was starting to get annoying. His brow forms a small crease. “S-Stop staring!” She exclaims while she pulls her legs up and shirt down. She's trying to hide herself, how cute. Hoseok chuckled.  
He softly moves her legs back down to the ground, and pulls her shirt back up to just cover her chest. “Sorry Princess. It's just that your pussy looks so beautiful and delicious.” He leans down, flattening out his tongue against her clit and slowly dragging it up. “I’ve got to have it.”  
“Oh fuck! Babe, t-that feels so good!” She moans as Hoseok slides a finger inside of her heat. He rubs his tongue in circles over her swollen clit. The girl, whom he can't remember the name of, pulls on his hair which manages to get him harder than before, and entices him to go further.  
He pulls away for a quick second and moans, “Damn baby, I could literally just drown myself in your sweetness.”

\--

It was quiet in Changkyun’s apartment, the surrounding noises had all stopped. All of them apart from the noises below. He could almost clearly hear what the two were saying and doing, their voices seemed to get louder as the other voices around him got quieter. It was so quiet he just hoped that there was still enough other noises throughout the building so that no one else could hear his muffled sobs.

\--

The girl just continued to beg for him, she wanted his cock, she wanted it harder, she wanted this, and she wanted that. Hoseok was getting irritated, he had contemplated just kicking her out and finishing by himself, but he was desperate for a real fuck.  
He just had to keep up this pleased and pleasured façade as long as needed so he could cum, and then he could kick her out and never see her again.  
Hoseok finally gave into the girls begging, He removed his fingers from inside of her and replaced them with his cock, after giving it a few quick strokes to get it to full hardness, sliding it in until he filled her up completely. They both released a low groan at the sensations. Hoseok thought about giving her a few moments to adjust to his size, as he wasn’t small, but he decided against it because he wanted to end this as quickly as possible.  
“O-Oh, shit!” Her vice like grip and her nails digging into his biceps distracted him from his motions, until she moaned again, “Fuck, b-baby, fuck me h-harder!”

\--

It was getting harder for Changkyun to stop crying. He didn’t want to listen to any of the noises from below anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Why am I doing this to myself?

\--

“Fucking h-hell! Baby I'm gonna cum. I’m so close”

\--

Once Changkyun heard that sentence, he decided to get up and make some noise so that he wouldn’t have to hear Hoseok’s moans from his orgasm because of someone that wasn’t himself. He especially didn’t want to hear any more of the moans from that whore either. It’s time to start making dinner, the noisy fucking microwave should drown out the stupid whore.

\--

“M-me too” the girl whispers as her hands detach themselves from where they were cawing into Hoseok’s arms so that they moved down to her clit where she can rub herself.  
Hoseok took her wrists and pinned both of them above her head, “Not on my watch princess. You’re going to have to cum from my cock, from only my cock.”  
She was basically screaming at that point, he could barely deal with it, he started to kiss her to try and shut her up.  
Hoseok was getting closer, he could feel how close he was. At that point he stopped caring about pleasuring the female and pulled out to finish himself off over the girl’s lower belly. “Fuck, I’m cumming… Changkyun!”  
Neither of the two expected that to come out of Hoseok’s mouth. It was too late for Hoseok to correct himself. “What the hell did you say?”

\--

Hoseok hadn’t meant to call out Changkyun’s name. It was such a stupid thing to happen. It was the second time for something like that to happen. First he called him when he was drunk and horny, and now, he called out his fucking name during sex with a chick!? 

\--

Hoseok feels guilt because he was thinking about Changkyun and the kiss and he accidentally called out Changkyun’s name while he was doing the do with the chick. He stops, she freaks out, he kicks her out, has a shower, calms down, then goes and sees Changkyun.  
Changkyun didn’t hear the Kyunnie part but he heard the chick freak out and the door slam.  
Changkyun has stopped crying by then, but his eyes are still red and puffy.  
Changkyun knows it was Hoseok at the door. Waits a minute, Hoseok knocks again.  
Changkyun doesn’t look at Hoseok when he answers the door, Hoseok comes in, sits on the couch in the living room and looks at Changkyun.  
He asks why Changkyun’s eyes are red and puffy  
Hoseok doesn’t mention that he called out kyunnies name yet. 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**“And did you call me last night just 'cause you couldn't get laid?”**_  
“Are you drunk Hoseok?”  
“A little bit” he giggled.  
“Are you at home?’  
“Nope, I’m out at a club or something. M-Minnie brought me out saying- saying I need to g-get out more or somethiiin’, he s-says that I need to so- social- socialise more, s-says I’ve been held up in my apartment too long.” Hearing Hoseok stumble over his words, Changkyun could tell how drunk the elder was. He didn’t stumble over words unless he was close to passing out.  
“Are you doing okay? No problems?”  
“Yep, Yep. Everything is p-peachy, nothin’s wrong.” Changkyun could hear the smile in Hoseok’s voice, he was confused. Usually when Hoseok went out with Minhyuk or Kihyun he had a good time and didn’t end up talking to Changkyun until the next day. Why was he calling him now?  
“Then why did you call me, seokkie?”  
“No one… No one wants to fuck m-me.” Hoseok sounded disappointed, it made Changkyun even more confused.  
“Uh, Hoseok, that doesn’t answer my question.”  
It was a whole minute before Hoseok responded, “W-Will you fuck me, Changkyunnie?” it was quiet, soft, his words could barely be heard. He hadn’t expect that. Out of their 6 years of friendship, Hoseok had never expressed any interest in the younger male, or any males at all.  
“What… No Hoseok, you’re drunk.”  
“But baby- baby boy, I n-need you. I need you so f-fucking badly. I waaant yo-.” Hoseok was begging, he was begging for him. The confession made something stir in jeans. It was hard for Changkyun to resist. He's drunk, he doesn’t mean it. Changkyun cut him off before he could give into the temptation.  
“I said no Hoseok. Did you call me just because you couldn’t get laid?”  
“Noooo…”  
“Hoseok.”  
“Fine y-you caught me. I just thought- I thought that ma-maybe you’d be a g-good fuck.”  
Changkyun had forgotten how bold Hoseok was when he was drunk.  
“Did you really think that would work, Hoseok.”  
“A lil bit.” Once again he sounded disappointed. It almost made Changkyun give in to his pleading.  
“Damn it, Hoseok. I thought you weren’t into men, you told me you weren’t into men.” He whispered the last part of the sentence but Hoseok had still heard him.  
“I-I’m not in-into men. B-But I’m into y-you, baby.” 

\---

It was around noon when Hoseok woke up, the sun was shining into his eyes. He could have sworn that he didn’t open the curtains at all yesterday. he was on the couch, doesn’t remember how he got there. He doesn’t remember anything about the night before other than that Minhyuk took him out drinking.  
Changkyun is asleep in the chair next to him. He wakes up once Hoseok starts walking around the apartment.  
He tries to talk to Hoseok about the call,  
“do you remember anything about last night?”  
“only that minnie took me out drinking so I could “socialise more””  
“uh-huh. Wanna know what you did?”  
“… kinda”  
“you called me.”  
“whats so bad about that?”  
“you couldn’t get laid. so you called me.”  
“oh. Why would I call you, im not into guys?”  
“that’s what I asked, but you know what you said?”  
“what”  
“I quote,”im not into men, but im into you baby.””

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **“And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea.”**_  
Changkyun was having a bad day. He had to work earlier that morning, and that just ruined his day. He usually loved his job, but today the customers had stressed him out.  
Kyunnie was having a bad day. He decided to go for a walk and ended up at the beach, sitting on a bench that was next to the footpath facing the water.  
Hoseok was walking

  
“Why do you like the beach so much?”  
“It’s not necessarily the beach that I like, its more…” he paused. “It’s more the sea that I like.” “I love coming here at night, it’s quiet and peaceful and the only light is that made by the moon” “it’s one of those rare things in the world that will just, shine forever.”  
“Yeah, it is one of those things. No matter what the time, the sun or the moon will always be there to let the water shine.”  
“Sometimes I want to walk into the water and just fade away into the never-ending, yet beautiful blue sea.”

  
When the sun explodes, it will take the moon and the earth and our solar system with it. The moon can’t shine without the sun’s light.

 

 

 

   
_**“A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean waves.”**_  
They go to a fair near the beach, they have fun its great. They have greasy foods, fairy floss (cotton candy) play some games, win stuffed toys.  
“Hoseok Hyung! Let’s go to the beach!.”  
Sunset:  
Sitting on the sand next to each other  
“Sunset is my favourite time of day, it binds the day and the night, the light and the dark.”  
“It’s mine too, the colours are so pretty. The pinks and oranges fading into purples and blues.”  
“It’s beautiful”  
“It really is”  
“You know what else is beautiful?” Hoseok said while he was getting up from the ground.  
“What?” Changkyun looked at him questioningly  
“My ass while I’m running away!” Hoseok shouted before sprinting off into the water.  
“Oh my god, you’re so biased” Changkyun was smiling, he was playing around, he was having fun. It had been a while since he was this happy.  
They talk a lot, deep conversations. They play in the water, in only their underwear because they don’t have any swimwear. They play fight in the water and try to drag each other under the water and stuff.  
At one point they get really close, chest to chest, facing each other, the start talking really quietly to each other. . Hoseok mention show he called out Changkyuns name when he had the chick over one night,  
Changkyun whispers, “why did you do that? Why did you call out my name?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“do you have feelings for me?”  
Changkyun looks at Hoseok’s lips for a split second  
“I don’t know.”  
Hoseok sees it and kisses Kyunnie. They’re both caught up in the moment and enjoy it, then the break apart, realise what they did and both freak out. Kyunnie processes what Hoseok said and runs off. They don’t talk for a few days.

 

 

   
_**“Do you see me at all under the tall waves?**_  
_**Do you see me at all?”**_  
Kyunnie leaves a message for Hoseok, he subconsciously wants Hoseok to be there when he dies so he tells him where he will be.  
Changkyun was on the edge of the cliff, at the peak, looking down at the steep, jagged slope at the small leafless trees, leading to the ocean below, smooth, calm and shining, just waiting in the night.  
“Goodbye Hoseok.”  
Hoseok stood further back, slowly making his way towards the younger, trying to get to Changkyun before he could do anything drastic. He shouted to Changkyun through the almost silent night “I love you. I really do love you Changkyun! I’ve loved you for a long time, I just never realised it, because I’m a selfish asshole”  
Hoseok could barely hear his muttered reply over the softly breaking waves, “You had your chance to love me, Hoseok, but it’s too late.”  
“It’s never too late to love you Changkyun, you just have to accept me once again.”  
“It’s time for me to go, I have to go.”  
“But why do you have to go?”  
“No, Hoseok. Let me go. Let me leave.”  
Pause.  
“I hope you can see me under the waves” Changkyun whispered to Hoseok as the elder was hugging him.  
“I hope you shine as much as the waves do under the moonlight, baby boy.”

 

 

 


End file.
